To Call My Own
by multixfandomxmaniac
Summary: She's had them since she was 6, and they did everything with her… literally, but then, Skylar noticed they stopped selling them, so she was left with only the three. Now 15, Skylar goes out 'hunting' once more, hoping that she'll find something… To her surprise, she indeed does find something...
1. At First Glance

Sunlight spilled in through the curtains, waking me from my light slumber. I didn't even realise I'd slept in until the 35cm stuffed plushie beside my head fell onto me; stirring with a small groan. I opened my eyes to find I was staring into white material, giggling and gently pushing the plushieformer off my head.

"Good morning to you too, Jazz," I teased, setting him aside and sitting up with a yawn. Glancing out the window beside my bed, I smiled as rain pattered against the window-frame. A weekend and a rainy day; what more could a girl want?

"You're not going anywhere out today, are ya?"

I jumped and shot a glance at the plushieformer.

"Geez, I almost forgot you could talk; don't give me a heart attack, Jazz…" I commented, then getting up and rummaging through my drawers. Jazz laughed and set his servos back behind him, leaning against the wall as he watched me.

"Ya know me, Sky; I can't help but surprise!"

Pulling out a navy-blue t-shirt with half the Autobot insignia and half the Decepticon insignia on it, I slipped it over my head before facing the plushieformer with a teasing sigh.

"Anyway, to answer your question, I was going to go out and see a movie with my friends," I responded, going and searching for my jeans. "And no, don't ask to come with me because-…"

I stopped myself, not wanting to say why I couldn't take him. As I looked over the plushie, I remembered that they'd stopped selling them six years ago. Since then, everyone had forgotten they'd even existed… well, except those who had managed to buy them; like me, who'd managed to grab Jazz, Blaster and Prowl, but speaking of the Autobot boom-box, I'll admit I had been careless with him, so Blaster basically lives in my mother's sewing room.

"Because?" Jazz then spoke up, knocking me out of thought. I looked down to find him tugging at a piece of loose thread in his arm. Giggling I stopped him as I swept him into my arms, cuddling him like he was a fuzzy teddy-bear.

"Because my friends might try to steal you from me!" I laughed, nuzzling my cheek against his helm. Jazz sniggered.

"Fine, fine, but get Blast' outta the needle room; I need some company!"

I nodded and placed him back on the bed, pulling on my jeans before darting from the bedroom and heading down the hall. I walked slowly through the kitchen, meeting my mother's glance as she made breakfast.

"And where are you going?" she asked me sceptically. I pointed in the direction of the sewing room.

"To get Blaster… You have fixed him right?" I asked. Mum sighed and walked over, somehow knowing I was going to ask that.

"For the seventeenth time; yes, but he's still missing an eye because I couldn't find the right coloured thread to match the material," she replied, causing me to look a little disheartened, but I brightened up a bit when the thought of my plans for the day came back to my head.

"I'm going out with friends today; maybe I could get the thread?" I suggested.

"Excellent idea. I'm busy today anyway with work so that would really help, dear."

"Cool!" I admitted, leaving the kitchen and continuing to the sewing room. I ran a hand across the wall and came across the switch in no time, flicking it on as I glanced around the room. Shelves of material, thread, sewing essentials and the like lined the walls and a large table sat in the middle of the room; scattered with a sewing machine, bobbins, more thread, needles, and… the toy I was looking for. Blaster lay unwanted in the middle of the desk by the sewing machine; one arm flopped over his helm. I cautiously walked over and sat at the desk, resting my arms on the table-surface.

"You can stop pretending now; it's just me," I whispered, watching as Blaster looked up through the magnifying glass, managing a slight smile.

"Two days, Sky…" he murmured. "It's too long to wait…"

"How do you think I feel?" I insisted, gently running a finger over his helm. "Jazz is getting impatient… and I am too kinda…"

"I was ya second; that's understandable, but… it's hard to do anythin' with only one optic…"

I glanced over at where Mum had left Blaster's other 'optic' with a needle and an empty coil of thread; the blue needed to coordinate with the colour.

"I'm going out with friends today. I'll get some more thread while I'm there."

Blaster pushed the magnifying glass aside and cautiously sat up, crawling over and hugging my arm.

"See? This is why you're my favourite," he commented, nuzzling against me. I giggled.

"I think I'm everyone's favourite."

"Skylar! Acia's here to pick you up!"

"Okay Mum, be out in a second!" I called back, prying the boom-box off my arm and laying him back under the magnifying glass. "Just wait a little longer. You'll be able to see clearly in no time!"

I heard Blaster chuckle as I jogged out of the sewing room, quickly running back to my bedroom to grab Jazz and the bag I'd prepared for the day.

"Ow! Watch the arm, Sky!" Jazz yelped as I grabbed him by the arm and shoved the plushieformer into my bag.

"S-Sorry Jazz!" I apologised, swinging the bag over my shoulder and calmly walking back into the lounge. Acia stood at the door, staring at a painting on the wall while hesitantly holding something to her shoulders. I debated back with Mum that I'd had breakfast before meeting her at the door.

"So, you got him?" Acia asked as we ran down to where her mum was waiting and slid into the car. I cautiously pulled Jazz out of my bag and nodded.

"Yep. What about you; who'd you bring?"

Acia let her eyes dart left and right before revealing the plushie she'd had hanging on her back. I gasped when I saw her.

"Ohmigosh, she's pretty! Who and how?!" I inquired. "Tell me, tell me, tell me!"

"Nightmelody at your service," Acia giggled, making the plushieformer bow. "Mum made her for me; she was my first."

Nikki grinned at my surprise as we buckled up.

"Unlike you, Sky; Acia has more time on her hands to do things," she laughed. "And then there's me; Decepticon all the way!"

"Look out or the Autobots will attack!" I teased, attacking my friend with Jazz as she defended with her Skywarp. Acia laughed and sat Nightmelody in her lap and began explaining to us how she'd managed to make the Neutral femme. Maybe I could make my own plushie one day…

* * *

**Plushieformers :3  
****Hikarigirl18 gave me some inspiration with her story 'More Than Meets The Eye'! For that, I thank her! *le-clap***

**So, I'm using their 'robotic' features, because… technically they're not organic, or… robotic, but… what else am I supposed to use? Oh well… *shrugs*  
****Oh yeah! And Skylar (a.k.a me) is the only one who knows the plushieformers can talk! Acia will find out at a later date! :3**

**We've met Plushie!Jazz, Blaster, Nightmelody and Skywarp; who will we meet next!?**

**I don't own Transformers, nor do I own Nightmelody or Acia! They belong to average-asian-teenager! ^^**


	2. A Day of Quiet

**Shout outs to average-asian-teenager, DragonHappy, Katanna Cain, Leader of the Wolves and TinyTerror for reviewing, favoriting and following! You all get cookies!  
Here's the next chapter as promised! ;D**

* * *

A soft snore drifted from Skylar's room, but it was barely audible to the human ear. It was heard by the family pet though; a Cavalier-cross-terrier called Sparkplug then bounding into the room seconds later. Blaster was mounted on his back, gripping onto the dog's collar as they galloped into the room; Spike then snuffling around through Skylar's stuff.

"No Spark, we're here to find Prowl, not a place for you to recharge," the plushieformer commanded, tugging back on the dog's collar. Sparkplug whimpered and sat back on his hind-legs; Blaster losing his grip and slipping off his 'steed'. "Oof! Watch it, puppy!"

Sparkplug yapped softly and darted over to the plushie, snuffling his nose into his chest. The Autobot couldn't help but laugh, desperately trying to push him off.

"No Sparky; ow! G-Get off!"

"Care to keep it down out here?" a second plushieformer yawned; Prowl crawling out from under the bed but hastily ducking back when he laid optics on Sparkplug. "Never mind!"

Blaster managed to push Sparkplug away and get up, folding his arms with a small smirk.

"Sparky; fetch," he commanded; said dog scooting under the bed to catch Prowl. Blaster face-servoed when the police-plushie let out a startled yelp; Sparkplug emerging out from under the bed with Prowl in his teeth.

"Urgh! Not again!" Prowl complained, hanging limply in the grasp of his captor with a sigh. "That's not fair, Blaster…"

"It's fair enough," said-plushie admitted, waving a servo at Sparkplug; the puppy then dropping Prowl before him. "Sky's has been looking for ya for ages."

"Says the bot that ends up in the needle room every day," Prowl groaned, remaining on his front after Sparkplug dropped him. "… Where's Jazz today?"

"With Sky. Out to see a movie or something… and buy some more thread for my optic."

"Oh… You look better with one. Ow!"

The police-plushie started howling in pain after Blaster dropped a book on his helm; said-Autobot stepping back and looking very pleased with himself.

"Comment on my optic again, and I'll make Sky put ya on the shelf…"

"Okay, okay! Just get this thing off my helm!" Prowl complained, eventually pushing the book off and sitting up, rubbing his optics in disdain. "Meanie…"

Blaster hid a grin and called Sparkplug over, grabbing onto the dog's collar before swinging himself up onto his back and pointing to the bed. Sparkplug padded over slowly; the boom-box then releasing his collar and leaping onto the bed, falling short and grabbing the sheet as he struggled to hang on. Prowl crept over and stood underneath him; servos on his hips.

"You know you could have easily climbed up there yourself, right?" he questioned. Blaster ignored him and focused on pulling himself up on the bed.

"One optic-ed remember?" he groaned, gasping softly as the sheet slipped from his digits, but then made a hasty grab for them once more. "I can't determine distances!"

"Whatever…" Prowl murmured, jumping up and grabbing the wooden edge of the bed-frame as he swung himself up to Blaster's side. "Skylar's carrier is going to get suspicious if she finds you in here…."

"Other things to focus on!"

Blaster finally managed to get onto the bed, lying on his tummy in defeat as his feet dangled over the side, then sitting up and sauntering over to the window; jumping once to get up on the ledge. Prowl followed his lead and climbed up beside him.

"You know, sometimes I worry about our girl…" the police-plushie softly admitted, leaning against the wall-frame. Blaster sat on the ledge and wrapped his arms around his knees; nodding his helm slightly in agreement.

"If there were more of us to worry about her, I don't think we'd have to worry," he insisted, watching the rain fall outside. "Sometimes I feel like we're forgotten…"

Prowl looked over at his teammate in concern. He hadn't lived with Skylar as long as Blaster and Jazz had, but he could understand the latter's insecurity. There was an instinct in each plushieformer that made them insecure at the thought of being forgotten…

"She's only out for the solarcycle; why worry?"

"I have every right to, Prowl," Blaster admitted timidly. "Bad things tend to happen in a solarcycle. Did Jazz explain to ya what happened when Sky first got Sparky?"

Prowl shuddered; even though he hadn't seen the event happen, he'd heard the story a decent amount of times to visualise it.

"Okay, fine… I take back what I said…"

Blaster managed a soft laugh, then getting up and cautiously slipping off the window ledge onto the bed; glancing up at Prowl with a slight smile.

"Well, I better head back. See you whenever?" he inquired.

"Yeah…" Prowl replied uneasily; a servo against the wall-frame. "Maybe… I'll see you with both optics again…"

Blaster teasingly rolled his optic and headed over to the edge of the bed, jumping down and bolting across the floor before running out into the hallway; Sparkplug then goofily bounding off after him. Prowl watched him go, dwelling on the boom-box's words. What if something did happen to Skylar while she was out?

"No… I can't think about that!" the police-plushie told himself, straightening up with his fists at his sides. "Skylar will be fine… Jazz will make sure of it…"

* * *

**Introducing… Prowl-plushie! ^^**

**And Sparkplug the puppy :3**

**Yes, he is called Sparkplug after the G1 'Formers human-friend – being the TransFan Skylar is, she has to name her pets after Transformers… What? She has two guinea pigs called Prime and Megsy… lolwut? XD**

**Anyway, next chapter!**


	3. The Discovery

Skylar, Acia and Nikki all walked out of the movie-theatre; chattering, laughing and making comments on the movie they had just seen. Each of their plushieformers hung over their backs; Skywarp still with a nervous expression as Nikki walked between the two Autobot owners.

"_I don't see why you are so afraid, Warpster…" _Jazz commented with a smirk. _"We got no weapons to attack ya with!"_

"_It's still unnerving to have to spend a solarcycle with you!" _the Seeker spat, yelping softly as Nikki let go of one of his servos to point something out to her friends.

"_Which would you rather, Warp? Spending the solarcycle with us, or getting yelled at by Megatron?" _Nightmelody inquired with a giggle, falling silent when their three owners let out a synced squeal of delight.

"_Somethin's pleasing to their optics…" _Jazz said quietly, looking up as Skylar gasped.

"No way! They're selling them again!" she commented, peering into the shop window they'd stopped outside of. "I am actually glad I bought money today!"

"Come on, come on, let's go!" Nikki urged, running to the shop door in excitement. "I need my triple-changers!"

Skylar and Acia giggled and followed their friend into the store, splitting up to find the plushies they'd had their eyes on. Skylar wandered alone down one aisle, scanning the shelves in determination.

"Who ya lookin' for, Sky?"

The girl swung Jazz in front of her and slipped her hands under his arms, holding him in front of her so he could help make a decision.

"Anyone I guess. You, Blaster and Prowl were all I managed to get last time; I don't really care!" she laughed. Seeing that no one else was around, she set Jazz down and let him wander along beside her, keeping watch just in case anyone happened to turn up in the aisle. The boxes that lined the shelves were colour-coordinated for both alliances; some with respecting colours for limited-editions and exclusives.

"Ooh, I don't know; it's just too amazing to admit!" Skylar said softly to herself, crouching down and glancing behind some boxes at the back of the shelves. Jazz skidded up beside her when he noticed she'd stopped, chuckling softly as he made faces at some of the Autobots in their boxes. "Jazz…"

"What? I gotta have my fun with them while we're here!" he insisted. "There are rare times when we're all together, Sky!"

Skylar rolled her eyes in a 'whatever' fashion and continued searching the shelves, getting up to search higher. There were so many Autobots; she didn't know who to choose!

"Sky, who'd you find?"

As Skylar spun around, Jazz hastily collapsed at her feet and she quickly picked a box off the shelf, carelessly looking over who she'd found.

"I played a Wild Card and got…" she paused and gasped. "Perceptor!"

"Cool," Acia giggled, holding up her own box. "I found Ratchet but, what I really want to know is if they-… Dinobots!"

She cut off and gasped upon spying a store clerk setting up another shelf with the boxed, plushie-dinosaurs, then giddily running over and asking him some questions. Skylar just looked on in confusion, then walked off to find Nikki. Said-friend was further down the aisle, scanning for Decepticons, who sat opposite to the Autobots on the shelves. Curious, Skylar walked over to her at a steady pace, pausing when she felt slight vibrations from the box in her hand.

"What the-…?" she wondered, glancing down at the box; Perceptor looking back at her as he tapped the plastic of the box once more. "Okay…?"

"Skylar?"

The girl awkwardly looked up, shaking off her concerned expression and hurrying over to her friend, peering over at what she'd found.

"Ooh, Megatron," she breathed.

"Yeah! How can I be a Decepticon collector and not have him!?" Nikki giggled, following Skylar back to find Acia; said-girl happily hugging her boxed Grimlock. Both stared at her and blinked.

"What?" Acia asked softly; all three of them then bursting into giggles. Then it was time for them to pay and head home; Skylar's mother texting her daughter of their whereabouts. They paid for the plushies and left the store, heading out of the shops and into the car park; Skylar's mother parked close-by. The drive home was entertaining…

"I just had to get Grimlock! He was so awesome in the movie!" Acia was commenting, examining said-dinoplushie.

"Hmm, he wasn't that fantastic…" Nikki admitted, shuffling the box at her feet. "I'm just happy I got Megatron!"

"I'm happy with Perceptor!" Skylar giggled, hugging the box close to her chest. "Prowl and Blaster will be happy to have a new friend too!"

As she set his box down by her feet, she pushed aside a few bags and suddenly felt a feeling of dread rush through her. Just to be sure, she lifted the bags and set them in her lap, then panicking when she set them down again.

"Sky?" Acia questioned, losing interest in her dino-plushie. "Something wrong?"

"I've never seen you so freaked before…" Nikki added; concern playing in her eyes. Skylar looked at them with disdain before crying out with a soft whimper.

"I've lost Jazz!"

* * *

**O.o Oh noes!  
****I left Jazz behind! DX I mean, Skylar left Jazz behind!**

**Will her mother be nice enough and turn around to go back?  
*****car keeps driving*  
****Oh… Um, well… Looks like Jazz will be spending the night with slightly-going-insane Autobots, and ready-to-decapitate-someone Decepticons… Not really; it's probably just them being cooped up inside those boxes that's getting to them…**

**Next chapter!**


	4. Plushieformers - Roll Out!

As they got home, Skylar didn't even bother 'un-boxing' Perceptor; she just ran to her bedroom and cried, leaving the plushieformers outside the door; concerned and confused. Blaster had been fixed up and eventually joined them; said Autobot trying his best to coax their owner on the other side of the door. Prowl had been left to free the scientist, and now out of his box; with weaponry and accessories, Perceptor was beginning to feel the concern the others had for the girl.

"… I've seen humans cry before, but… not as much as this…" he spoke up, awkwardly tucking his servos behind him and resting them against his back.

"When you lose the first of anything, in a human's case, their emotions tend to change," Prowl explained, looking from Perceptor to Blaster and back. "Jazz was the first of us that Skylar ever had; she's had him for a long time…"

"Shh…" Blaster suddenly hissed in warning, stepping back from the bedroom door as it opened. Skylar was rubbing her eye as she knelt down and sat before them, not looking up to meet their optics.

"W-We gotta find him…" she said softly; the plushieformers exchanging glances between one another. Perceptor quietly wandered over and pulled himself up so he was sitting in her lap; Skylar looking down with a small sigh. "Hey Percy…"

"We can go look for Jazz, if you want us to," he suggested, tapping his digits together. "If, he really means that much to you, we'd be happy to search."

Skylar brightened up a little and gently stroke his helm; the material soft under her fingers.

"I'd… I-I'd like that. Thank you Perceptor," she insisted with a smile, guiding the scientist off her. Once down, Perceptor joined Blaster and Prowl in their 'plan of attack'; all agreeing before heading off. Skylar sat quietly on her bed as she waited for them to return home; her hands clenched together in silent prayer.

"Hopefully they'll find Jazz before it gets too late…." she whispered, looking up when her mother's voice came down the hallway.

"Skylar; tea's ready!"

"Coming!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was three sneaky Autobots who slipped out unnoticed onto the street; Blaster, Prowl and Perceptor aware of their surroundings and trying to stay as hidden as they could. Onto the footpath by the light of the setting sun, the Autobots remained close; Blaster walking between them just to be sure.

"It… It's so big out here…" Perceptor admitted nervously, stepping closer to the others as they started to walk down the street.

"Don't fret, Percy," Blaster reassured. "Just think of it as though you're looking through the window of the store."

Perceptor attempted that, but found it didn't feel the same. Instead he gripped onto his teammate's servo, muttering things to himself in hope that they didn't run into trouble. Prowl softly laughed, gently squeezing the scientist's other servo.

"Blaster's right, Perceptor; we've got nothing to worry about if we stick together," he said confidently, stopping when the footpath ended before them. The Autobot's confidence was extinguished in that time… "Uhh, which way do we go?"

Blaster stepped up beside him and looked down the current street, then looked in the other direction; reeling back and pulling the others with him as a car shot past them.

"Ahh! What was that!?" Perceptor panicked, dropping onto his knees and putting his servos over his helm. Prowl looked on at him in pity before kneeling down beside him, holding out a servo to help the scientist up.

"Perceptor, relax. If we stay together, these human vehicles will come of no harm to us."

Perceptor shuddered and nervously nodded his head, keeping a grip on their servos as the plushies continued on with their search.

"This way," Blaster then commanded, heading down the left side of the street; Prowl and Perceptor following suite.

"How can you be sure we're going the right way?" Prowl inquired with a quizzical expression, not too sure on the boom-box's choice of direction. Blaster looked back at him with blank optics.

"… I know my way 'round…" he muttered, stopping again as they finally made it into town; the three Autobots shying away when a streetlight flickered on above them.

"I-It's getting later," Perceptor spoke up, watching the sky as more streetlights switched on down the road. "We've got to find Jazz now."

"We're not even at the store yet…"

"Guys, look out!" Blaster hissed, pulling the two aside in panic; the boom-box watching in caution as a human landed in the spot they'd just been standing. Prowl peered out from behind him; optics stern.

"_What are they doing? Don't they know to watch where they're going!?" _he snarled. Blaster waved a servo at him.

"_Shh… Let's see what they're up to…"_

The plushieformers looked on in confusion as a second human dropped beside the first and started whispering things to them. They were even more surprised to see three familiar Seeker-like frames drop behind them; one quickly darting forward and gesturing down a side-street to the humans.

"_The S-Seekers!?" _Perceptor stammered in confusion. _"W-What are they doing here?"_

"_Strange… Starscream should be inside with Miss Nikki about now…" _Blaster pondered, watching one of the Seekers near them take something from one of the humans. _"If… that even is Starscream…"_

"… _Who's Nikki again?"_

"_A friend of Sky's, but let's worry about that later. We gotta find out what's going on…" _Blaster insisted, taking a small step sideways and darting out of hiding before he ducked back behind a garden-bush; peeking over the top of it to watch their 'visitors'. The others stood their ground, not wanting to risk anything. Maybe that was the bad idea…

"Hey May, look what I found!" one of the humans gladly declared, scooping them up; Perceptor by his microscope lens and Prowl by his door-wings, and holding them out to the first. "More of those little Auto-plush freaks!"

The first; May ignored the Seeker by her leg and looked up, grinning in recognition.

"Wonderful find… Maybe we can make use of them…" she grimaced, swiping Perceptor. "Jake, see what makes that one tick. RJ, Dirge; get out here!"

Prowl held back a gasp as he watched said-Seekers emerge from the building-side; Ramjet tugging Perceptor from May's grip in glee. The scientist cowered up in fright, not caring if he was giving himself away. These humans already seemed to know!

"L-Leave him alone!" Prowl spat, struggling in Jake's grip. Said-human glanced at the police-plushie in disgust, throwing him down beside his teammate after purposely cutting a slit in his door-wing. Perceptor crawled over to the Second-In-Command; Prowl shaking his helm to clear his fuzzy vision.

"Where's your faction, boys?" Dirge grinned, advancing on the Autobots.

"Looks like you got no one to back you up," Ramjet sniggered, whacking his fist into his servo. "Which is a shame, cause… we don't take too kindly to those who are far away from their factions…"

Injured as he was, Prowl swayed slightly as he got to his feet to defend Perceptor, but before destruction could happen between the two alliances, Blaster ran out and caught the two Seekers in a rope he'd found on the street; the Autobot grinning gleefully as he swung it back and dragged the Seekers away from their post.

"Jake, Autobot on your left!" May shrieked, chasing after the Seekers as they were flung away. Jake turned and faced Blaster with a growl. The plushieformer did the same; his servos on his hips.

"You don't scare me!" he teased. Jake almost laughed.

"Trying to size me up, are ya, shorty? Ha, don't make me laugh!"

Blaster growled again before he leapt at Jake and latched onto his leg; the boy panicking. The boom-box sensed this and grinned, quickly climbing up him to his shoulders before sitting on his head and putting his servos over his eyes.

"Ahh! I can't see!" Jake cried out, stumbling over his feet.

"Prowl; Percy, get outta here!" Blaster called down to the grounded Autobots. Perceptor supported the police-plushie back behind the bush they'd been hiding in at first before looking up in concern.

"Are you sure you don't need help!?" he questioned. Blaster grunted, nearly losing his grip as Jake quickly spun a 360.

"I'll… I-I'll be fine; just… get out of here before the other one comes back!"

Perceptor hastily nodded and ran back to Prowl; the Second-In-Command sitting against the bush-trunk in exhaustion. Not too much harm was done; the tear in his door-wing would stay noticeable but a few days resting on Skylar's shelf should get him back on his pedes.

"Come on, Prowl; Blaster says we've got to go," the scientist coaxed gently, slipping his teammate's arm over his helm as he helped him up. Prowl staggered to his feet, looking up just as Blaster jumped from Jake and ran in their direction.

"Go, go!"

The plushieformers took off running with Prowl between them. Despite their struggles, they just wanted to get home as soon as possible!

* * *

**First complication; hope it wasn't to plot-bunny-ish for ya…  
****As I was typing it, it seemed a little rushed but hey… what else am I 'sposed to do?**

… **Anywho, looks like Plushie!Dirge and Ramjet exist, and if we ever run into them again, we know who their owners are! ;D**

**But um… Jazz is still stuck in the toy store, so… let's go check on him shall we?  
****And it's probably like, I don't know, 10 o 'clock at night or something?**

**Anyway, next chapter!**


	5. A Comforting Surprise

**Jazz's P.O.V  
**Okay, it's well after Sky should have come back for me…  
Now I'm just wandering the aisles alone, though… do ya call being with your friends alone? Even if they are shut up in boxes?

"Your person must be worrying about you, Jazz…" I heard Elita-One call down to me, and looked up at her from where I stood.

"She, probably doesn't even know I'm gone, Elita…" I admitted, hanging my helm in disdain. What was I thinking? Skylar had owned me ever since she was six stellarcycles of age! There's no way she could have forgotten me!

"Hey, you're the one who was with that girl when she picked up Perceptor…" one of the Aerialbots commented from further down the aisle. "What's your name again?"

"Jazz…" I said slowly, looking up at the flier in confusion. "You're… Slingshot right?"

"Nope, that's me," the plushie beside him spoke up. "That's Air Raid."

Apologetically I held up a servo.

"I'm gonna have to get used to it before I get your names right…"

"Jazz, if you're ever going to get back to your person, we'll be of no help to you," Hound insisted, shifting his box forward so he was at the edge of the shelf to look down at me. "Being stuck in these boxes and all…"

"And we're tied down too, so… that's no help…" Bumblebee sighed. I let my optics trail all of them before glancing to the shelf opposite, receiving a few sniggers from the Decepticons. Could my night get any better?

"Aww, can't the poor Autobot get home?" Thundercracker smirked. "That's too bad…"

"Seems you're stuck here for the night, huh?" Blitzwing added with a grin. I ignored them and wandered from the aisle, shaking off the thought that I might never get home to Skylar. Other thoughts came to my helm; how was Percy doing? Was Blaster back in our owner's room, on the bed where he belongs?  
Sighing softly, I sat down by those big clear doors that let people in and out of the store; silently praying with my spark that they'd miraculously open, but… that never happened, so instead I just stared out at the sky, watching and waiting.

"You gotta come get me, Sky…" I said softly. "You just gotta…"

An alarming thud from outside woke me from my brief recharge. I couldn't make out quite who it was in the darkness, but soon they'd made a hole in the door without managing to completely shatter the glass. Don't ask…  
A familiar touch wrapped around my wrist, and as drowsy as I was, I let them help me up and back out to the street.

"Come on, Jazz…" my rescuer reassured. "Let's get ya home where ya belong…"

***swappsies!***

**Skylar's P.O.V  
**I hate crying myself to sleep, but tonight I had a reason to. Knowing my plushies were out there alone, searching for Jazz, made me worry more than I needed to. They were just so vulnerable out there; anything could happen!  
Sparkplug nudged his head against my side, and I cautiously rolled over to pull the puppy up onto the bed beside me, kneading my fingers through his fur.

"You miss them too, huh? Don't ya, Sparky…?" I questioned softly, sniffing as I let him rest his head on my stomach. I lay there petting his head for a while, almost drifting off to sleep until I heard someone call out my name and the door swing open slightly. I sat up and sighed in relief.

"Prowl, Perceptor," I called, sliding off the bed as the two plushies ran over to me, accepting a comforting hug. "Oh, I was so worried about you!"

"We're okay," Prowl reassured, snuggling against me with his helm. "We… didn't find Jazz though…"

"Sorry…" Perceptor apologised, looking away from me guiltily. I hugged them tighter none-the-less, my breath shaky as I spoke.

"O-Oh well; I… I-I still have you three…" I insisted, then looking up in concern. "Hey, where is Blaster?"

Prowl crawled off me and glanced back at the door; his helm tilted in confusion.

"He, was right behind us when we left… ow!"

I hastily apologised as I ran a hand over the tear in his door-wing; it wouldn't be that hard to fix as they weren't stuffed like the rest of him.

"Didn't he say he was going to search further?" Perceptor suggested, sitting on my knee as we 'hopefully' waited to see if the boom-box would come back.

"Yes, but… It shouldn't have taken him this long…" Prowl admitted, stepping back when he heard a scuffle outside the door. Sparkplug jumped off the bed down beside me, creeping towards the door in defence. I sat back with a soft giggle.

"Sparky, no…"

"He's probably just checkin' to see if we're okay. Here Sparky!"

An even bigger sigh escaped me when I heard Blaster's voice, then Jazz's mutter of complaint as Sparkplug went to 'assist' them. Setting Perceptor aside, I got up and headed to the door myself, holding back tears as I leant over and picked up the Third-In-Command, holding him close in a comforting cuddle. Jazz's servos found their way around my neck as he hugged me back, shaking a little from his traumatic experience.

"… Sky?" he said softly; helm resting against the side of my neck.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"Don't you ever, leave me alone again… okay?"

"Okay Jazz… I promise."

* * *

**Awws… Poor Jazzy… :(  
****I'd hate to be left alone too.**

**Oh well, this chapter hardly made sense to me, but hopefully next one will…**

**It's a new day = a new start, so… I better understand it…**


	6. Make the Stitch Quick!

As sunlight streaked into the room the next morning, Perceptor was the first to wake from their late-night recharges, glancing around the room in confusion. He'd nearly forgotten he'd been taken home the day before, and was partially glad he hadn't moved; Prowl recharging soundly against his shoulder. The scientist managed a faint smile, glancing down over the shelf edge to see if anyone else was up. Skylar remained asleep; Jazz curled up beside her, most likely nursing his injuries. Blaster's absence didn't seem to bother the scientist, so he calmly sat atop the shelf, waiting for the others to get up. A thud outside the bedroom door alerted the plushies in that instant; Prowl being so startled he'd toppled off the shelf, much to Perceptor's dismay.

"Guys, did any of ya hear that?" Blaster questioned, finally coming out of hiding from behind a low-cupboard by the wall. Prowl wandered over to him, rubbing his helm after tumbling the height onto Skylar's bed then down to the floor.

"It could be anything…" he admitted, shuddering when the thud came again. Jazz perked up from his spot by Skylar, cautiously crawling over the girl's pillow in curiosity; whatever it was, it seemed interesting.

"Wait… I think I know what it is…" Blaster said as a matter-of-factly, jogging over to the door. "Prowl, gimme a servo up, would ya?"

The police-plushie nodded and ran over, wobbling a little as Blaster climbed up on his shoulders to reach the door-handle. Perceptor found the chance to slip down from the shelf after Skylar had rolled onto her side; the scientist cautiously proceeding down the bed-side when the others managed to get the door open.

"N-No Sparkplug… No!"

The plushieformers couldn't stop the over-excited puppy; Sparkplug charging straight into the room and running for the Autobot scientist.

"H-Help!" Perceptor cried, cowering under the bed as Sparkplug began snuffling about for him. Prowl looked exhausted as he inhaled deeply then dropped from where he hung on the puppy's tail, walking around him to push him away from Perceptor's hiding spot.

"No Sparkplug; you leave poor Perceptor alone," the police-plushie scolded. "He's no toy for you."

Sparkplug whimpered and backed out from under the bed, going over and lying by the cupboard Blaster had hidden behind. Perceptor cautiously came out from under the bed, watching Sparkplug curiously.

"He wasn't like that yesterday…" he pointed out, straightening his microscope-lens. "I wonder what's gotten into him."

Blaster chuckled and petted Sparkplug's head after calling the puppy over; said-dog happily licking the boom-box's back and knocking him over.

"Oof!" he groaned, not looking at all amused. "If you're afraid of Sparky, he won't hurt ya, Percy. He just doesn't know our definition of play."

"Primus, of course he doesn't…" Jazz admitted meekly, watching them from his perch on the bed. "I still have those stitches from when he pulled my arm off, you know!"

Perceptor winced; Prowl facepalming.

"Didn't need it, Jazz…"

At a low groan from their owner, the plushieformers fell silent; Jazz looking back as Skylar rolled over to face him and slowly opened her eyes, giving the sports-car a tired smile as she yawned.

"Oh hi…" she muttered. Jazz grinned.

"Mornin' sunshine."

"You guys are noisy on a morning…" Skylar admitted, sitting up and rubbing her eyes. Without notice, she'd pulled the covers up with her; Jazz panicking as he toppled over the bed-side.

"W-Whoa!"

"Oops, sorry Jazzy," the girl apologised; Skylar acting fast to catch Jazz's arm. Said-plushieformer cringed in pain once she grabbed him. Skylar set him before her in confusion, wondering why he'd cried out in pain. "Did I hurt you?"

"B-Bad arm…" he winced, rubbing the spot where he'd been grabbed. Skylar gently poked his shoulder stitching, drawing back when he cringed once more.

"No wonder it still hurts; Mum's done the stitching too tight," she pointed out, gently picking him up. "Would you like me to loosen it for you?"

"Please?"

Skylar giggled and got up, heading up the hall to the sewing room. She didn't hear the usual 'good morning' from her mother, so she must have still been asleep. She heard a soft grunt in frustration and glanced down at Jazz; the plushie playing with a piece of stuffing that had slipped out of his seems.

"It'll get worse if you keep playing with it," she reminded him, opening the door to the sewing room and flicking on the light. Jazz only shrugged when she set him down on the bench and went to look for a needle.

"It comes out eventually; ya know, when we gotta be re-stuffed."

"That sounds so weird," Skylar laughed, gently pushing him to lie down under the magnifying glass so she could start her work. "Stop."

"Okay, okay… Ow!" Jazz briefly yelped, finding it hard to keep quiet as his owner drove the needle into his side. It was a struggle, but there were a lot of things you had to watch out for when only one person knew your secret…

"Skylar?"

Said-girl had just moved to loosening the stitching in Jazz's shoulder when she heard her name being called; Skylar gasping when she saw Prowl sprint over to her from the sewing room door.

"Prowl, what are you doing!? My mum could have seen you!" she warned, lifting the police-plushie up onto the bench. Prowl shook his helm as he straightened out his door-wings.

"She didn't see me; she's in recharge still... right?"

Skylar and Jazz exchanged an uneasy glance, but the girl shook it off none-the-less.

"Okay, but why you'd come find me?"

Prowl twisted around and indicated to his left door-wing; the tear he'd received from Jake larger than it had been the night before.

"C-Could you fix it?" he asked. Skylar sighed.

"Once I'm done with Jazz; yes, then I'm going out to buy another Autobot," she declared; the two plushies brightening up a little. "To admit it, if there are five of you; when I go out, you can keep a better eye on each other."

"Why not get Bluestreak and Smokescreen?" Jazz suggested, running his digits over the now-loose stitching. "Prowler will favor the company."

"Jazz…" Prowl groaned, sitting back as Skylar gently tugged his door-wing. "I'd rather them not be here… Besides, Skylar only buys one of us at a time, right?"

"Yeah, that's true," said-girl insisted softly, carefully weaving the needle through the Second-In-Command's door-wing a few times before tying off the end of the thread. "I'll think about who I'll get and, make it a surprise for the rest of you."

"Cool," Jazz and Prowl said in sync, exchanging a glance. Skylar only shook her head, packed up the sewing materials and got up, heading back to her bedroom; the two plushies running along after her and climbing up onto the bed beside Perceptor and Blaster once she had gathered her things.

"Now, you guys be good, okay? No leaving my bedroom with my mum around and, don't let your curiosity get the better of you and leave the house," Skylar pleaded, briefly stroking their helms individually before running out the door. "Be back soon!"

* * *

**And I'll leave it there!  
****Whoo, nearly 20 pages already? Whoa… I'm good! XD**

**So, Skylar's going out to get a 'mystery plushie' while the plushieformers stay home and (**_take over her house_**)**** keep out of trouble… heheh ^^;**

**What Skylar doesn't know is she brings an unexpected guest home with her… How will the Autobots cope with this new arrival?  
**… **Yes, Acia joins Skylar on her plushie hunt, but that girl's more into finding more Dinobots. xD**

**Anyway, next chapter; away! *runs* Energon-cookie's for those who can guess who our mystery plushieformer is! XD**


	7. Love Me Like You Love Them

"Can we find more Dinobots first?"

"No Acia; you agreed to come with me so we could decide on another Autobot together."

"But Sky, I need ones for my own collection! Can't we-…?"

Skylar turned back and teasingly glared at Acia as they stepped up to the store they visited yesterday; Acia smirking at her friend's attempted glare.

"Nice try Sky…" she laughed, running off to find her Dinobots. Cassie let out a defeated sigh and wandered after her, heading over to where the Autobots stood on their shelf, but it seemed they had been joined by more over night; the Protectobots and the Aerialbots gestalts. She also noticed a couple Decepticon gestalts opposite too.

"The Combaticons…" she murmured, reading off one of the Con's boxes, then looking over at the other Bot boxes. "And the Aerialbots… Hmm, I wonder if Nik knows about the Combaticons…"

She hastily pulled out her mobile and alerted her friend of the new arrivals, then shoved it back in her bag before scanning the boxes and pulling another 'Wild Card'. She could have sworn she heard a silent cheer from the plush she picked out…

"You're seriously buying them now? Dudette, have you forgotten there's like, 3 weeks until your birthday!?"

Skylar froze, stopping herself from bagging the box, and watched in dismay as it ended up on the floor instead. As she bent down to pick it up, someone else's hand brushed over hers, and she nearly fell back in surprise.

"Darcy, it's called 'shopping for yourself'," she admitted, sighing as the teenaged-boy handed the Autobot to her.

"That's no fun cause you know what you're getting then," Darcy insisted, brushing a strand of brown hair off his face. "But… I'm interested to see you're going for the Bots. I thought you were a Cons girl…"

"Nahh, that's Nikki," Skylar admitted; her expression then turning to a frown. "But why would you care? I thought you hated these things!"

"I do."

A smirk crossed the boy's face and without warning he knocked the box from her hands and a couple off the shelf beside her, then running off laughing. Skylar clenched her fists before kneeling down and picking the boxes back up. The nerve of that boy…

"Hey Sky, you okay? I saw Darce sweet-talk with ya," Acia giggled as she walked over, then becoming as stern as her friend had been. "But seriously? Knocking things from your hands? Can't think of anything better, that jerk…"

"Yeah…" Skylar said softly, pausing when she looked through the plastic of one of the boxes. Another of the Autobot scientists, and the 'transport' shuttle; Skyfire, was searching her expression, looking for comfort. He must have freaked out when Darcy knocked his box from her hand…

"So… we going?"

"Huh?" Skylar breathed, snapping back to reality and quickly putting the boxes back on the shelf of those she didn't want. "Oh, right!"

As the two girls wandered over to the check-out to pay for their new additions, they didn't notice the pair of red optics watching them; hiding in the midst of a bunch of other stuffed toys. The owner of the 'prying eyes' let out a startled gasp when someone's hand clamped tight around his wings.

"Aha, so that's where she left you. If only she knew you could walk about on your own," Darcy scowled, lifting the toy from his hiding place. Said toy gripped his servos together in fear.

"No, n-no! Please, don't take me back! A-Anything but that!" he pleaded. Darcy only sniggered and turned on his heel, heading for the doors.

"Geez, for the Decepticon Air Commander, you sure are wimpy…"

The plushieformer had it after that, twisting around and biting the boy on the wrist; Darcy crying out in pain as he dropped the toy and gripped onto his wrist. The plushieformer hastily ran into the midst of hiding once more as Skylar and Acia ran over to Darcy, despite what he had done before.

"And to think you'd changed… What now?" Acia hissed, regretting to remember their days in primary school.

"One, of those freaks, bit me!" Darcy declared in surprise, searching for the plushie he'd recently had a hold of. "H-He was white, red and blue; and had wings!"

Skylar caught on to his description and faked a laugh, setting her free-hand on her hip.

"Seriously? You were bitten by a Seeker?" she sniggered. "Dude, they're just toys… They're not real."

And with that, the girls walked away; Darcy's eyes widening before he glanced around in anger.

"When I find you, freak; I'm going to rip your wings off for this!"

Seconds later, he'd charged out the doors and left. The nervous plushieformer peered out of his hiding spot, exhaling heavily in relief, but now he had to find those two girls before Darcy realised where he was. Not wanting to leave Thundercracker, but knowing he'd seen Skywarp with those two before, the tri-colour Seeker darted out of the store and ran after Skylar and Acia; not caring if anyone saw him. He just wanted to be loved again…

"Hey Sky, hold up a second."

Without warning, the girls stopped to look in the window of a jewellery store; the Seeker hastily stopping himself and ducking behind a potted plant as he watched them. That was close…

"Ooh, I want it. Wait out here, kay?"

"Okay, but don't be too long, Acia…"

Skylar wandered over and leant against the wall as she waited, boredly pulling out her mobile and sending a text on it. The Decepticon watched her curiously, then taking the risk and darting out of hiding…

"Darcy was actually right…" Skylar said softly, not wanting to startle the Seeker. Said-plushie stopped in his tracks, looking up at her with wide optics. "Starscream, what are you doing out of your box?"

Starscream looked up and froze; the colouring of the box in her bags familiar to his optics and he shakily drew a plastic version of Megatron's alt-mode from his wing-tip and pointed it at her.

"S-Stand down, h-human! I-I'm armed and not a-afraid to fire!" he stammered. Skylar set the second bag aside and knelt down before him; Starscream backing up in concern as she held out a hand to him.

"Don't touch!"

"It's okay, Star… I'm not gonna hurt you…" the girl said softly, keeping her hand where it was. "… I only want to know what you're doing out here; you could get caught."

Starscream kept a tight grip on his gun, shaking a little. He was without his Trine and face-to-face with an unknown human; he had every right to be afraid!

"T-That's none of your business! D-Decepticons tell nothing to Autobots!"

Skylar glanced back at the bag that held the Autobot shuttle she'd recently brought, then back at the Seeker; what could she tell him? Before she could say anything, she spied Acia leaving the store; hastily scooping up the Decepticon into her arms and demanding he be quiet.

"Okay, it's cool. Let's go," the second girl announced, picking up her bags and meeting her friend's eyes. Acia blinked at the plushieformer in her arms. "Uhh Sky? You know he's a Decepticon right? I thought-…"

"I-I know!" Skylar said quickly, taking her own bags in an attempt not to drop Starscream. "I just… couldn't resist him!"

Acia gave her friend a sceptic glance, then shrugged it off with a giggle as she started walking.

"Your plushies can go to war now."

Skylar caught on to what she was saying and shook her head with a soft laugh, then glancing down at Starscream in concern. The Seeker had fallen into plushie-mode and if Skylar knew well enough, wouldn't break from it for a while. Gently she traced the tear in his wing.

**The others won't mind if I fix him up, will they? **she thought, following Acia outside as they waited to be picked up. **I… only hope they don't mind…**

**Okay, let's see who guessed it was Starscream! *looks through reviews* Oh… no one… oh well, more Energon cookies for me! *noms on them happily* … eh, I guess one of the other seekers count too. *gives those who guessed 'a seeker' a cookie***

**But poor Stars; how can Darcy be so mean!?**

**His little sis Shelly is a TransFan like Skylar, Acia and Nikki, and she has a mix of Cons and Bots; Megsy, OP, TC, Shocky, BB, Huffer, yeah… that's her little collection. But now she's lost her Stars all because of a mean joke her brother played :(**

**Anyway, let's go see how easily the others are gonna accept Starscream…**


	8. Keep It Secret

Skylar kept Starscream up on her bed-shelf as she 'un-boxed' the Autobot shuttle; Blaster insisting on helping with the twisty-tied rope that held them each in place after crawling up onto the bed. The girl made no complaint to him helping at that…  
The Seeker watched at how gently she handled her plushieformers. Sure Shelly had been gentle, but not that gentle! When Skyfire's wing got caught in a slit of cardboard, Skylar tended to it right away and set it free; the Seeker then looking back at his stitched wing. She'd gotten that fixed in a hurry…

"There we go; a fine looking shuttle, for a fine looking faction!" the girl declared, giggling as the Autobots squabbled into her lap for some sort of hug; all laughing in different tones. Starscream could already determine which laugh belonged to which Autobot, even if he hadn't been there very long…

Skylar then set the Autobots down and rolled over onto her stomach, answering a call from Nikki. Below her, the Autobots all seemed very cautious about their 'guest'…

"There's a Decepticon in our presence…" Prowl murmured, out of audial-shot to the Seeker.

"He's not gonna bother us, Prowler; relax," Jazz reassured, keeping an optic on Starscream; said-Seeker boredly swinging his legs back and forth. "So long as he stays up there…"

"That's gonna be unlikely…" Blaster concluded, noticing that Skylar had hung up and spun around to get Starscream down from the shelf. "Be ready… He could attack at any time…"

Starscream noticed their movement and shrieked softly, burying his helm into Skylar's arm. He'd already been through enough of a 'fake battle' when the other Cons chased him into Darcy's room that morning! Skylar scowled and settled on the floor between the Autobots, gently rubbing the middle of Starscream's back with her finger.

"I thought I took those off you…" she said blankly; Prowl, Blaster, Perceptor and Jazz sheepishly hiding their guns.

"Took what off us?" Jazz asked innocently. Skylar sighed, but didn't move from her position.

"This is why I stayed to collecting one faction…"

Skyfire got up and sat on her knee, watching Starscream in concern. Even if they were on opposite factions, he still had some worry for the plush he 'supposedly' called a friend.

"Is he okay?" he asked.

"He'll be fine…" Skylar breathed, lifting her hand from Starscream's back as the Seeker sat up, shying away when he laid optics on Skyfire. "I found him wandering around at the shops alone."

"… So he was alone; that doesn't give a clear explanation why you took him in," Blaster pointed out ruthlessly, earning a sharp elbow in the side from Prowl.

"He was hurt," Skylar went on, pointing to the line of stitches on Starscream's wing. "And before you say anything, it was a lot worse than what Prowl received."

The Autobots fell quiet; Skyfire still watching Starscream curiously.

"So… You're going to look after him until he's okay, right?"

"Right," Skylar said with a smile, looking back at Starscream; the Seeker's expression unreadable. "What? Something bothering you, Star?"

"Hm?" said-Seeker wondered, looking up at the girl. "Oh no… It's nothing; I'm okay."

**Except for the fact that I'm surrounded by Autobot-scum… **he added to himself. Skylar only giggled and poked him in the side of the helm.

"If you say so!"

She then slid down onto the floor to pry Sparkplug away from Blaster; the puppy now thinking he was in a game of tug-of-war with the boom-box. While Skylar was distracted with that, the Autobot shuttle became very curious of Starscream's presence and went to ask him some questions, but before one could even speak, the door burst open and there stood Acia; grinning widely.

"Hey Sky, guess what!? I just found-…" she quickly cut off when she was met with six pairs of optics; five blue and one red. Stunned the girl blinked. "Sky… are they-…?"

Skylar got up in concern, guiding her friend back out of the room and closing the door behind them.

"Acia, before you say anything, I-…" she winced as she was cut off in mid-sentence.

"Our plushieformers are ALIVE!?"

"Shh!" Skylar hissed, putting her hands over her friend's mouth and listening out for her mother's footsteps. She heard nothing and quickly stepped back. "You can't just go blurting this stuff out, Acia. They can't let anyone know!"

"W-Well, why not? You know!" Acia stammered, keeping quiet as Skylar led her back into her room; the plushieformers now just lying about, still in their plushie-modes. Skylar sighed.

"Come on out of it, guys…" she demanded softly. "… She knows…"

Acia sat on the floor beside Sparkplug and waited. Slowly, but surely each of the plushieformers stirred; watching this 'new human' curiously.

"Oh my Primus…" she breathed, reaching out to the grounders beside her; Jazz and Prowl scooting back and running over to Skylar. "Hey guys, you know me… I won't hurt you."

"_That's what they all say…" _Starscream whispered to the shuttle; Skyfire turning his helm in concern.

"_Is that a bad thing?" _he asked. Starscream looked back at him, surprised that he'd actually replied.

"_W-Well, um… w-when I trusted them before your person found me, things d-didn't go quite as planned…"_

"_Ahh…" _Skyfire murmured, looking back at Acia and Skylar as he folded his arms. _"I… I-I see…"_

Starscream managed a small smirk; he could hear it in the Autobot shuttle's voice. Skyfire was just as nervous as he was to share their thoughts; something that felt weird to have in common…

"So, when did you find out they were alive?" Acia asked; happy that Jazz had finally managed to trust her, said-plushie sitting in her lap as she stroked his helm.

"Right when I first got Jazz," Skylar replied, watching them as she sat with her back against the bed; Perceptor curiously peering over her shoulder. "He did exactly what Percy did when I got him; tapped on the plastic of the box. I was so afraid at first after Mum got him out of the box for me, I left him on the shelf and never looked up at him. But then, Blaster came along and well… I got used to things after that…"

"Crazy…" Acia giggled, looking up when her friend mentioned the plushies' names. "Hey, speaking of which, where'd the two go that you got today? Skyfire and Starscream?"

Skylar glanced behind her in concern, as did Perceptor, and got to her feet in heist. She peered under the bed, silently hoping Starscream and Skyfire had fallen down the side, but neither Con nor Bot were under there. She stood up again, sighing in defeat.

"Help me find them?"

"Sure," Acia insisted, gently guiding Jazz off her and getting up as they both left the room. "Relax; I'm sure they're somewhere in the house."

Once the girls had left, the plushieformers gathered together in the middle of Skylar's room; Prowl and Blaster mounted on Sparkplug in determination. The puppy was already growling softly…

"Skyfire goes missing, and so does Starscream…" Jazz pointed out, folding his arms in frustration. "Why can I already sense the irony in all this?"

"Starscream's still a Decepticon and considering he was by Skyfire's side… this entire time…" Perceptor commented, flicking through the pages in his book. "I've come to the conclusion that Starscream kidnapped Skyfire!"

Jazz grabbed the book from him, whacked him over the helm and then set the book back in the dazed scientist's servos.

"Percy, we don't know that. Primus, we don't know anythin' cause we were all too busy with our optics on that Acia-girl!"

"Well, what I do know is that we gotta find Skyfire," Blaster insisted, exchanging a glance with the police-plushie; Prowl's optics narrowed in determination. "Mess with one of this faction; mess with the whole faction!"

* * *

**Mess with one; face the rest… Nice motto there, Blast…  
****Now go, find Skyfire before Starscream eats him! XD**

**Nah, that was horrible… Bad me… *slaps self***

***cheerily* On with story! ^^**


	9. Opposites Attract

Skyfire could only look up at Starscream in awe, he'd never seen a plushieformer take off so fast before… or go so high. Before he knew it, the altitude had caught up with him and he started panicking in the seeker's arms. Starscream wobbled before hovering sturdily to stay steady.

"Hey, what's wrong with you!?" he snapped, startled by the Autobot's antics no more than he was himself.

"N-Nothing! Can we just, l-land? Please!?" Skyfire whimpered, putting his servos over his optics. Starscream felt the shudder run through the Autobot's body, giving in and slowly dropping to the ground. Soon they'd landed in the backyard of the house; Starscream leading Skyfire into a hollow tree-log where no one would find them. It wasn't as big on the inside as planned, but it was big enough for them to sit side-by-side, facing each other. Skyfire was still trembling; Starscream noticed, and, even though he hesitated, gently rubbed his servo along the shuttle's wing.

"… You're afraid of heights, aren't you…" he guessed. Skyfire brushed his servo away, swallowing his fear and hastily shaking his helm.

"N-No I'm not!" he protested. Starscream smirked.

"Then we should do that again…"

"N-No!" Skyfire warned, sitting back in embarrassment. "I-I mean-…"

Defeated, the Autobot put his helm in his servos; Starscream sitting back in satisfaction.

"I never thought I'd see the solarcycle…" he laughed. "A flier, afraid of heights!?"

"… You're not making me feel any better, Star…" the shuttle muttered, keeping his helm down as he cut off Starscream's laugh. The seeker fell silent and awkwardly reset his vocaliser. Skyfire was partially right…

"… So, um, how'd you get so scared of them anyway?" he then asked, not wanting to make the situation any more awkward than it already was. "Cause… didn't you get shipped in only like, a decacycle ago?"

"I… I don't actually know…" Skyfire admitted, giving in and finally looking up. "I guess… I'm just scared of heights in general, but… You won't t-tell anyone, will you!?"

Starscream shared a whole-hearted smile with the Autobot and nodded.

"Sure I won't, as long as you don't tell my Trine a secret I gotta keep."

"… Your Trine? Are they, even around?"

Starscream grimaced; unnoticed to the Autobot, but nodded his helm anyway.

"Yeah, Thundercracker's with my previous owner, and Warp's… somewhere in your clan 'round here," he explained, feeling a little more confident to talk about his painful past.

"Huh… I'll keep an optic out for them in the future…"

Starscream then looked away; his thoughts drawing back to his Trine. Skyfire had looked so happy to see the Autobots again; would that be the case if he had found his Trine?

"… I need them, Sky…" he said softly; said-plushie glancing over in confusion.

"You mean your Trine?" he concluded, glancing at his pedes in understanding. "Yeah, I… kinda get where you're going there…"

"Starscream! Skyfire!"

Both plushieformers weren't expecting Skylar to locate their hiding place so quickly; one of the others must have suggested bringing the search outside. Skyfire looked at the seeker.

"S-Should we let them know we're here?"

"I guess…" Starscream admitted, getting up and crouching in the hollow of the log. "You first."

Skyfire began to crawl out of the log, pausing briefly as he looked back at the Decepticon.

"You better keep our promises," he warned, continuing on before straightening up and giggling as the grass tickled his legs. Starscream smirked and crawled out after him, half-ignoring his warning but keeping true to his word. Skylar took two steps down the stairs before she spied them; jogging down cautiously and walking over to them as she picked them up.

"Don't scare me like that, guys; I thought I'd lost you," she said softly, holding them close. Skyfire nuzzled into her, looking up with an apologetic glance.

"S-Sorry, I… I just needed to ask Starscream a few questions," he explained, on-the-spot thinking up a lie to hide the real reason. "But, I didn't want, anyone else to question him..."

"That's fine," Skylar admitted with a small smile as she headed back upstairs and down the hallway. "But next time, tell me okay? Even if I am distracted with something else…"

"Can do!" Starscream and Skyfire chorused, exchanging a grin.

**So far; so good, **Starscream thought. Skylar had already shown she accepted him, but the day was still to reach its end. Would things change then?

* * *

**Would they? *derp-face* But anyway, all's well that ends well!**

**Next chapter the girls go out again... to the park with their plushieformers! And no, it's not a public park, it's their own private, secret park; down an alley out the back of Nikki's house… yeah…  
****Let's go on with it! ^^**


	10. Coming Together

Skylar woke the next morning to her phone chime; the girl sleepily resting her head on her arms as she read the text.

_Ima gonna guess you're sleeping in today, Sky; but if you're wondering, Nik and I are going out to the park behind her house :D  
__P.S. bring the guys with u!  
__\- Acia_

Skylar perked up a little, shooting a glance at the floor at where she'd left the plushieformers the night before. Skyfire was curled up comfortably nearby, accepting the fact that Sparkplug wasn't going to rip him up in recharge and crawling onto the puppy while he slept. The grounders were by the cupboard Blaster had claimed their hideout, spread out but still close together. As Skylar looked around, a frown slowly crossed her lips. Someone was missing…

"Starscream?" she called softly, cautiously sitting up and setting her feet down; hoping not to upset the Autobot shuttle. Quietly she got to her feet and headed over to the slightly-open door, peering out in concern. The house was empty; her mother most likely going out to work, yet she could hear soft scuffles down the hall. Curiously, Skylar stepped out of her room and tip-toed up the hallway, following the scuffles to the sewing room.

"Star? You in here?" she called again, peeking into the sewing room. With a small sigh of relief, she relaxed; there's the plushie she was looking for…

The tri-colour Seeker sat upon the sewing desk; his back facing her, with loose needles and coils of thread around him. He appeared to be peering over something; tiny servos cautiously working away.

"What are you doing?"

Starscream yelped in fright; his wings twitching in a violent shudder. Skylar took a step back.

"S-Sorry, sorry!" she apologised, watching as the Seeker hastily collected up his work. Starscream nervously peeked back at her; the girl's expression still slightly confused.

"I-I thought you w-were still in r-recharge!" he muttered hastily, pushing a piece of red material under a pile of mismatched odds and ends. "I… I-I didn't… I t-thought you'd…"

"Hey, hey, it's okay, Star…" Skylar reassured, taking the Seeker into her arms. Starscream winced; waiting for her to punish him for stealing her mother's materials… but when nothing happened, the Seeker cautiously looked up.

"You… Y-You're not hurting me?"

"Hurt you!? Why would I hurt you?" Skylar asked in concern, gently stroking the Seeker's helm. "Boredom is common, Stars; if you were curious, that I can understand. I just want to know what you were doing."

"I… was, making something… for you…" the Decepticon said shyly, nervously looking away.

"Oh, you want to show me?"

Carefully she set Starscream down; the Seeker sitting back on the table in hesitation. He hadn't quite finished his gift, but… what if he couldn't give it to her before he planned otherwise?  
Carefully he pushed the pile of material aside, dragging out the red piece he'd been working on before shyly holding it up to her. Skylar took the material carefully in her hands, tracing a finger around the heart's edge as she read the words in her head.  
'**You loved me like you love them… It feels good to be loved by someone again…'**

"Oh Starscream…" Skylar breathed, looking back at the Seeker. "It's beautiful."

Said-plushieformer got to his feet and swayed back and forth with his servos resting on his back.

"I, made it 'cause I thought, you w-wouldn't accept me, 'cause I'm a Decepticon… u-unlike them…" he said softly, managing a small squeak when Skylar picked him up and cuddled him.

"You may not be an Autobot, but you're still adorable," she giggled, nuzzling her cheek against his helm. "And you will always be loved, no matter what."

Starscream churred happily and closed his optics as he snuggled into her touch, liking the attention. At the sound of footsteps outside the door, Skylar looked up; keeping the Seeker close as the footsteps left and went in the other direction, followed by a squabble and someone falling over. The girl laughed.

"Percy, Jazz; I'm in here!"

The door creaked open, and two pairs of optics peered inside; the two plushies struggling to step forward as they carried Skylar's phone into the room.

"This keeps making noises…" the Third-In-Command pointed out. "Why?"

Skylar leant forward and took the phone from the two Autobots, swiping her finger across the screen and reading the messages she'd gotten from Nikki and Acia.

"Oh; Nikki and Acia are wondering if we want to go out to the park with them," she informed, leading the way back to her bedroom; plushies running along in tow.

"H-Hey, that sounds fun!" Perceptor commented, scuttling onto the bed when they reached her room. Sparkplug sat on the floor, yapping softly when he saw the Autobots run back. He must have woken up to find them missing…

"Especially when the others are bringing their plushieformers," Skylar added, rummaging through her cupboards to find clothes for the day. Concerned, Prowl and Jazz darted over to the cupboard, assisting each other as they climbed up onto a box nearby.

"But, Miss Nikki doesn't know you interact with us, Sky," Jazz pointed out, sitting atop the box and swinging his legs against it. "Won't she get all suspicious on us?"

"That's not what concerns me…" Prowl continued, sitting beside the sports-car. "It's the fact that she's working with the Decepticons…"

Skylar couldn't help but laugh at the police-plushie's words, setting Starscream down beside them as she picked out a shirt and jeans.

"Oh Prowl, you worry too much," she admitted. "Nikki only collects the Cons; she doesn't 'work' with them, but… personally maybe she does. That doesn't mean she _is _a Con though!"

The two plushieformers exchanged a concerned glance, ignoring the small smirk that Starscream gave them.

"But anyway, Nikki probably knows her Cons are alive," Skylar went on, slipping her shirt over her head before turning and grabbing a bag. "Who knows if they already haven't taken over her bedroom!"

Without warning, she set an arm around Jazz, Prowl and Starscream, pulling the three into the bag; said-plushieformers crying out in panic. Then she fished the other Autobots from their spot behind Sparkplug and did the same; zipping up the bag and slinging it over her shoulder with a soft giggle.

"Relax guys; I'll get you back out soon!"

"It's crowded in here…"

"Jazz, you're sitting on my doorwings!"

"Sorry Prowler!"

"Stuffy… Ow! Watch it, Skyfire!"

"S-Sorry Perceptor!"

Listening to their squabbles with a snigger, Skylar paced over to the cupboard, drawing a squirming Blaster out from behind it.

"You're coming too, Mister," she scowled.

"S-Sky, I need to-…!" the Autobot cut himself off when he caught her stern glare; sheepishly grinning.

"… Fine just… not in the bag?" he pleaded; Skylar laughing and draping him over her arm.

"I wasn't going to," she insisted, heading out of her bedroom and down the hall before leaving the house. "… Sorry to be so rough on you guys, but I just wanna get there in time; Nikki and Acia are waiting!"

The sound of something unzipping reached her ears and soon the bag was open; Skyfire and Starscream peeking out the top of the bag, receiving a few grumbles from the others underneath them.

"Starscream, your foot's in my optic…"

"Sorry…" Starscream replied smugly, shifting his position to avoid Prowl and then put his servos up on Skylar's shoulder. "So… tell me more about the Decepticons this Nikki girl has…"

"Well… I think I'll surprise you, Star," Skylar admitted, refusing to tell. "You'll see…"

* * *

**Ooh, surprises for Starscream! ^^  
****And plushieformers can't all fit in one bag like that! What am I thinking? *giggles***

**Oh well, let's move on and see if this park is big enough for every plushieformer!  
**… **Including some old 'enemies' and friends… **

**Also! Sorry for the EXTREMELY long wait! I've been examing and stuff, but I'm free now! So expect more updates!**


	11. Battle of the Plushies

Nikki and Acia were sitting under a tree, waiting for Skylar and her plushieformers to turn up; their plushies already roaming the 'private park', which happened to be hidden from sight to the public by fig trees. Acia's Autobots had already claimed one side of the park (the slide, swings and sandpit) and Nikki's Decepticons had claimed the other (fort, climbing wall and merry-go-round); the two girls looking on in confusion.

"Okay…" Nikki said softly. "Seems some like one side better than the other…"

"Or they've just separated into Bot and Con…" Acia admitted, sitting back with her hands behind her. "… Wait, when did you find out the Cons were alive?"

"Yesterday. Megatron tried to lead them in taking over my house…" Nikki replied, watching said-plushie address his warriors from atop the fort.

"Didn't you say Megatron was um… ripped to pieces by Whiskers?"

"Yeah, but Mum let me get another… and I got Blitzwing too while I was at it."

She indicated towards said triple-changer; who stood at Astrotrain's side while they listened to their leader. Some of the Cons weren't looking amused with his plan to 'take over the playground'…

"We out-number those Autobots greatly! I want to see this, fleshling scrap ours by the end of the solarcycle!" Megatron was demanding. Shockwave stood beside him, most likely calculating their odds of winning.

"If I could just point out, my Liege; uhh, we're the ones out-numbered…" he suddenly put in; the Decepticons lifting their helms at a squeal from their owner. "… Guess who just turned up…"

"Another Autobot collector…" Astrotrain hissed, watching as Skylar's plushieformers ran over to Acia's; who had currently formed a sand barrier around the swing-set. Said-plushies were still applying sand to it when the others ran over.

"Hey guys, we're here!" Jazz greeted. Nightmelody giggled and ran over to him, trapping the sports-car in a helm-lock.

"Good to see you too, J!" she teased.

"Hey!"

"The Decepticons keep giving us looks; we can use the help…" Cliffjumper admitted, taking his servos away after he'd finished up on another wall of the barrier; Grimlock happily jumping down beside him.

"Me Grimlock have gritty-stuff in seems!" he grinned; Cliffjumper bopping the dinoplushie lightly on the nose.

"Thanks for sharing, buddy."

"Autobots, we require your assistance back here!"

Said-plushieformers looked over when Ultra Magnus called out to them; their optics widening in awe. The current Autobots had crafted a sandcastle that was the perfect height for each of them. Skyfire watched as the others ran off before turning back to Starscream, who was standing a fair ways off as if not to interfere.

"You… probably should join the Cons, huh…" the Autobot shuttle admitted sadly.

"Huh? Oh, right… The whole 'Bots vs Cons' and vice versa thing…" the Seeker insisted, waving a servo at the shuttle as he turned and left. "There's always time for a little revenge every now and then…"

He hid a grin as he walked over to the Decepticons, scaling the merry-go-round before landing behind the most familiar of the seven; a fellow Trine mate…

"He's still ranting?" he questioned aloud, yet only they could hear.

"Has been since we got here…" Skywarp replied blankly, slowly realising who he was talking to. "Wait… Starscream!?"

"Hey, looks like we got another Con on our side!" Blitzwing grinned, chuckling as the tri-colour Seeker stumbled forward after being slapped on the back-strut by his brother; Skywarp sniggering.

"At least try to stay on your pedes…"

"I am…" Starscream groaned. "And hello to you too, Blitzwing…"

"Starscream, how delightful for you to join us once more…" Megatron interrupted, pulling himself up on the railing to glare down at the Seekers. "But… could welcomes happen _after _I've explained our plan!?"

The tri-colour Seeker couldn't help but shudder violently; Skywarp shooting him a glance of confusion. To Starscream, this felt like he was with Darcy all over again…

"_Hey… You okay, Star?" _Skywarp murmured softly, hoping Megatron couldn't hear them.

"_I-I guess… Just, facing this after a hard act f-from my person makes me shudder…" _Starscream admitted. The black and purple Seeker glanced over at where their owners sat under a tree talking; confusion written on his faceplates.

"_Skylar?" _he guessed. Starscream looked shocked.

"_No! My other person! The one I had before her!"_

"Seekers…" Megatron growled, interrupting their conversation. "… Can I continue now?"

Both Starscream and Skywarp hastily nodded but, once Megatron had started explaining again, the two crept off; aiding one another as they clambered up onto the climbing wall, sitting atop the flat-surface and looking down on the play-equipment below them.

"So…" Skywarp started softly, not daring look up at his older brother. "Uhh, have you seen TC around lately?"

"Kinda… Shelly got us both at the same time but… then I got 'caught out' with her older brother…" the older Seeker explained, tapping his digits together.

"You, wanna tell me what happened?"

Starscream shuddered; should he tell? Skywarp was most likely to understand as they were brothers after all…

"Well, Shelly took me with her when we went out to the store, but then she accidentally left me behind somewhere. I… I-I was scared and went off to try and find her, but… then Darcy found me," he started. "He grabbed me out of hiding by my wings, then I bit him and ran off."

Skywarp looked slightly shocked. He obviously hadn't known the Trine's leader would be afraid of such a pathetic thing…

"Go on," he murmured.

"Then I ran into our Autobot collectors over there and the blonde one took me in, fixing my wing and caring for me… Not like Darcy ever had, and more calmly than Shelly had! So… that's kinda why I freaked out when Megatron yelled at us…"

"Hey, it's okay Star; I understand," Skywarp said softly, putting an arm around his brother in comfort. "You're with someone better now and she's gonna take care of ya. See… I'm gonna regret admitting this but, our girl Nikki is as kind as she can be, even if we are Decepticons. She still loves us."

"FIRE!"

Both Seekers looked up when a pile of sand flew past them, coating the Decepticons below them. They glanced over to where the Autobots were, noting the defences behind their sand barrier. There was another call of 'Fire!' and dirt flew back in the opposite direction.

"We're going to end up messy if they keep this up…" Skywarp admitted blankly. Starscream was too busy watching as a few of the Decepticons left the fort and ran in the direction of the sandpit.

"Did we really need to do this here?" he groaned, perking up a little when Megatron and a few of the Autobots met in a tackle in the middle of the park. "Ooh…"

Skywarp began climbing down the side of the wall, landing with as soft squeak as he slipped and fell onto the asphalt below.

"Ow…"

Starscream climbed down after him and chuckled.

"You squeaked," he sniggered, giving his brother a servo-up. Skywarp narrowed his optics.

"Hush…" he muttered, running over to Blitzwing and Soundwave; who had set up more catapults and were firing what they could at the Autobots. "Can we help?"

"Idea; I'll load, you fire," Blitzwing said quickly, pushing Skywarp towards his catapult. The black and purple Seeker shrugged and followed his instructions; jumping on the ledge of the catapult after the triple-changer had loaded it.

"Sand incoming!" Shockwave panicked from his post on a tree log; the Decepticons bracing themselves as the sand-grains fell around them. Blitzwing shook his helm in frustration.

"Forget that! 'Warp, fire again!" he commanded; said-Seeker nodding and repeating his action. The catapult whipped forward and flung another mound of dirt in the Autobots direction; said-faction not expecting it to come down so heavily as they continued to hurtle sand-piles in the opposing direction. Acia, Nikki and Skylar watched blankly as their plushieformers fought; the three girls exchanging a glance.

"Okay… Maybe this was a bad idea…" Nikki pointed out. "… Did I mention the 'Cons tried to take over my house last night?"

"Already said," Acia admitted, wincing at a yelp from one of the plushies. "It was gonna happen."

"Girls, I think we should go stop them now…" Skylar ordered, hastily getting to her feet and darting into the crossfire before either side could fire. "Okay guys, cut it out!"

A mound of dirt collided with her left knee; the Decepticons then falling silent at her command. Skylar could only watch them, her eyes stern as she noted their appearances; dirt and sand covering each of them.

"Look, I know you guys are supposed to be enemies but for one day, could you try not to attack each other?" she inquired, kneeling down and prying Megatron away from Prowl and Jazz; who both let out whimpers of disapproval. "At least wait for Optimus, guys…"

Nikki and Acia then joined them; Acia looking over her plushies with a small groan.

"I washed you all yesterday; now you're making me do it again," she complained, putting her hands on her hips. The three girls then exchanged a glance, deciding it was time to head home. Nikki went first, scowling at her plushies as they wandered up the alleyway back towards home; walking behind them with her arms folded. She should have known they wouldn't get along. Already that morning they'd upset her kitten Whiskers, drawn in her school books and made a fort out of her brother's building blocks all to Megatron's commands. Soon they had reached the fence that ran along her backyard; Nikki pausing to open the gate as she let the Decepticons inside, reciting their names as they passed her.

"Shockwave… Soundwave and Ravage… Astrotrain… Blitzwing… Megatron…" she exchanged a glare with the Decepticon leader before he darted into the yard. "And Sky-… W-Wait, where's Skywarp?"

Confused she glanced back down the alleyway to see if she had been followed. Slowly but surely, Skywarp had eventually dordled after her; the Seeker's wings drooped in despair. He'd only just seen Starscream again, and then had to leave him behind. Skywarp knew his older brother would be better off with them…

"Warp?"

The Seeker walked into Nikki; confusion in his optics as he looked up at her.

"Are you okay?" his owner went on, kneeling down to him. Skywarp uncomfortably looked away, not wanting to meet her eyes.

"It's okay, Warp; I understand what's wrong…" Nikki said softly, taking the plushieformer into her arms without warning. Skywarp didn't seem to notice; burying his helm into the crook of her elbow with a shaken whimper. Nikki sighed, gently stroking his wing-tips.

"I hate seeing you alone, Warp…" she whispered, wandering up the back path that lead to her back-door. "I'll get Thundercracker next time… I promise…"

* * *

**Dawwsies… Poor Warpster misses his Trine… *tear***

**So, the 'play-date at the playground' didn't turn out as planned, and all plushieformers have been confined to the sink/bathtub/bucket to be washed… what? They need to be hand-washed and then pegged on the clothesline to dry! :3  
**… **don't tumble-dry the plushieformers…**

**yeah, seeker-plushies are bros... because yes... And again, considering I'm updating again, I repeat = I do not own Transformers - they belong to Hasbro, nor do I own Acia and Nightmelody - they belong to Adictive-Otaku. I do however own Skylar and Nikki.**


	12. Dampening and Drying

I'm glad we have a bathroom sink big enough to support them all. It's cute watching them all clean each other now…  
From what I've learned, being gentle is the key to getting them clean. I would wash them another way, but that just seems cruel considering they're all alive. One thing's for sure, I'm going to need help popping these bubbles…

"Ahh, too hard, Jazz!"

I looked over at Prowl's complaint; Jazz drawing back from scrubbing a dirt-patch on his door-wing. The Third-In-Command looked at me with concerned optics, lost on what to do. I drew my hands out of the sink; Blaster whimpering when he'd realised I'd focused on something else, and dried them.

"I'll get round to washing you all properly soon. Just do what you can for the wait," I reminded them, looking in their direction. "Gently."

Jazz and Prowl exchanged nods and went back to cleaning themselves up. That got me back to Blaster…  
He was clean enough but his red material was still looking dirty. Sighing teasingly, I picked up the wash-brush and returned to scrubbing his back-strut.

"Heheh; Sky that tickles!" Blaster laughed, doubling-over slightly when I fished him out of the sink and set him on the towel beside me. Hmm, maybe I left him in the water too long…

"Dry up," I demanded, flicking the towel over his helm. "Starscream's turn now."

The Decepticon yelped and tried to duck out of sight as I reached for him, but I was too quick. Against his white material I could faintly see the dirt-stains, and I could have sworn there were sand-grains decorating his wings…

"Come on Star; it's not that bad," I said softly, attempting to drop the seeker into the soapy, not-filled-very-deep water. Starscream ended up panicking and then fell in himself, getting more soaked than Blaster had been. Unhappily he sat up and folded his arms.

"Be gentle…" he pleaded, wincing when I drew the scrubbing brush over his helm. That made me giggle.

"I will, but we've all got to wash every now and then; you know that."

He'd relaxed soon after getting used to the bristles of the brush, then amused himself with the bubbles that danced on the surface of the water. Soon he was done and I'd moved on to the others; mentally becoming saddened when Mum walked into the room, causing them to fall into plushie-mode.

"Oh, I didn't know they all needed a bath," she insisted in surprise, filling the washing machine with another load of laundry. "What happened today?"

"I might have accidentally dropped them," I lied, turning Skyfire onto his front and dabbing at the sand-grains on his back. "What? They need to get outside!"

"Skylar, they're just toys, dear," my mother went on, setting the machine before walking past me for the door. "They don't need the things we do."

I hid a smile as she left, sitting Skyfire beside the others. Was she so wrong…?

"And Skylar don't leave them in the water too long; I thought I told you that!"

When I looked up at her again, I felt a whimper escape my lips. Okay, maybe I had been careless just a bit with Perceptor and Blaster; the two plushieformers looking a bit miserable with their loose bits of threading and stuffing.

"I-I didn't know," I quickly said, correcting myself. "I forgot!"

Mum shook her head and fetched the peg bucket from the cupboard and headed out.

"This is the second time, though Sky," she admitted, looking back after I'd collected up the other plushieformers and followed her outside to the clothesline. "Don't you remember what happened to Blaster? Now we'll have it all over again…"

I looked down at said-plushieformer; Blaster's optics shifting slightly as he met my glance. I did remember and even promised myself I wouldn't let it happen again. With a heavy sigh, I started pegging the plushies to the line to help her out.

"I know, and I'm sorry. It won't happen again though; honest!" I insisted, looking over once I'd finished. Mum had just pegged up Jazz and Prowl before she turned to look at me, lifting my head with her hand.

"If you love them that much, you won't let it happen ever," she said softly, leaning forward to kiss my forehead and then drawing away and heading back to the house. "Tea's ready in 10 minutes."

"'Kay…" I said quietly, looking back at where we'd hung the plushieformers. I really didn't want to leave them out here alone…

"D-Don't you have a dryer?" Skyfire called, shivering as I walked up to him, noting how the pegs were straining because of his weight.

"I do but, won't you guys get hurt if I put you in there?" I asked, hesitantly plucking him off the line and cradling him in my arms. He was still slightly damp but he probably felt colder than I did.

"Hey Sky, why not use your hairdryer? Whoa!" Jazz cried, slipping free from the peg's hold and landing on the grass. He then got up and bolted over to me. "It worked before, didn't it?"

My hairdryer… There's an idea…

"Hmm, why didn't I think of that?" I admitted with a smile, picking the rest of the Autobots off the line before heading inside. Quietly we snuck back to my bedroom and I went over and set the plushies on my bed before wandering back to rummage for my hairdryer. I could hear giggling as I searched; that must have meant they were looking forward to this… why?

"Okay guys, you ready?" I asked, plugging in the hairdryer and facing them. Six nods answered my question and I cautiously pointed the dryer at them, switching it on almost instantly. All I heard was giggles for the past five minutes; the plushieformers hanging onto my bed-sheets as the strong air blew over them. "There. Now don't get into trouble, okay? I'll be back in a few minutes."

Even though it had only been five minutes, I liked to be out early to find out what Mum was making for dinner. It felt a little awkward with it only being the two of us; maybe… just maybe…

* * *

**Daww, I almost forgot how cute this chapter was :3**

**Haha, and yes, I know, I was trying to make it sound like they **_**weren't **_**plush-toys… but yes, washing them in the sink in luke-warm quarter-filled water is the best way to wash your plushieformers. Best you all remember that now, okay?**

**Next chapter, plushies play some truth or dare! :D**


	13. A Dare Gone Wrong

"Perfect day to do it…"

Starscream was standing up on Skylar's desk, watching the rain fall outside as he peered out of the curtains. Since Skylar's mother had come in and told her to go to bed, the plushies had to postpone their game and continue in the morning… which is exactly what they did.

"I am not going out there…" Perceptor pouted, glaring at the seeker. "Even if it was a dare, that's suicide!"

"What; getting wet?" Blaster inquired, climbing up onto the desk beside them.

"It's, not that wet out, Perceptor," Skyfire insisted, glancing down at them from the stack of books he sat upon. "I'm pretty sure you won't fall apart."

"That's not what I'm worried about…"

Prowl and Jazz darted over to them once they were sure Skylar was still asleep, and quickly climbed up the table-leg.

"You gotta do it, Percy," Jazz coaxed; the scientist not looking amused at all.

"Fine… but don't come crying to me tomorrow if you're having trouble with something…" he muttered blankly, jumping from the desk and landing sturdily before running across the floor and out the door. The remaining plushieformers crept up to the window, tugging aside the curtain slightly to watch their friend.

"This is dangerous…" Prowl warned; his doorwings twitching uncomfortably. "Why did he go with this dare?"

"Because Starscream asked…" Blaster replied; a low growl in his voice. Starscream shot him a glare back.

"It's not called 'Truth or Dare' for a reason…" he spat back; Skyfire stepping between them.

"Guys stop. Let's just keep an optic on Perceptor, okay?" he inquired, turning back to the window as said-scientist sprinted out from the shelter under the veranda to the front yard with a book over his head. "What exactly did you dare him to do, Star?"

"Read in the rain, seeing as he's what humans call, a 'bookworm'," the seeker admitted smugly; his servos against the window glass as he watched Perceptor. **Maybe this was a bad idea… They're starting to hate me again…  
**At a startled gasp from the other plushies, the seeker was knocked out of his thoughts, looking around confused to figure out what was wrong.

"Percy…" Jazz hissed, keeping watch on the scientist. Said-plushieformer himself was caught in fright, hiding under the book he'd dragged over his helm at the two humans that had stopped outside the house. Hopefully they hadn't spotted him…

"S-Stay calm, P-Perceptor… They'll leave s-soon…" he was murmuring to himself, curling up under the book-pages, but it didn't help that he was getting himself and the book soggy from being out in the rain. Quietly he peered up at the two humans, managing a soft laugh and relaxing when he recognised them.

"Miss Nikki! Miss Acia!"

The girls paused in their conversation and looked around in confusion; Acia glancing up at Skylar's house as she tightened her grip on her umbrella.

"Hearing things again, I guess," she laughed.

"Mmm, didn't sound like it…" Nikki admitted, stepping back. "I could have sworn that sounded like-…"

"U-Um, hello!?"

Acia looked down and her eyes widened, watching Perceptor panic to pull the book back over his helm and keep himself dry. Nikki softly laughed.

"Percy, what are you doing out here? Plushies aren't supposed to be out in the rain."

"Not, much I can do, when I've been dared to…" Perceptor grimaced, yelping softly as the girl picked him up and sheltered him under her umbrella.

"Dared to? Who dared you?" Acia wondered.

"Starscream…"

"Hello ladies; fancy seeing you here."

Nikki panicked and dropped Perceptor again at the voice; the Autobot freezing up in plushie-mode at the unfamiliar voice. Acia only stood glaring at the laughing boy behind them.

"You again? Really Darcy, we've had enough…" she groaned blankly. Darcy sniggered and folded his arms, kicking Perceptor behind him much to the dismay of the plushieformers inside the house.

"Ahh; Acia and Nikki haven't noticed!" Blaster spat in concern, spinning around to face Starscream with narrowed optics. "This is all your fault, Con! If you hadn't dared Percy to do this in the first place, we wouldn't be facing this!"

"Blaster, stand down," Skyfire warned, stepping between them and gently pushing the boom-box away from the seeker. Blaster stumbled back into Prowl who lost his footing on the desk and slipped over the edge, hastily catching himself on the desk-ledge. Jazz hastily aided him back up, then running over to stop Blaster lashing out at Skyfire. In all their commotion, Skylar sleepily sat up and yawned, looking over at her plushies in confusion.

"Guys…?"

Noticing she was awake, Blaster turned and darted across the desk, going to jump from it onto her bed. Starscream realised and ran after him, jumping up and grabbing him around the middle just as the boom-box leapt into the air. They were brought to the ground in a tackle; both throwing threats at each other in Cybertronian. Skylar quickly got up, just as Prowl, Jazz and Skyfire jumped down from the desk in order to separate the two arguing plushieformers.

"Stop it… Stop it, please!" Skylar pleaded, trying to pull the two apart, but Blaster had a decent grip on Starscream's left wing, and as she went to pull them apart, the boom-box tugged; hard.

"O-Ow!" the seeker shrieked, wriggling free and pulling away as his wing tore completely off. Skylar released Blaster with a look of hurt, pulling the crying seeker into her arms. The boom-box miserably threw Starscream's wing to the ground with a look of disgust, turning his back and folding his arms in disdain.

"Now… You want to explain what that was all about?" Skylar asked sternly as she comforted the injured seeker; Starscream being brought to tears because of the pain. "And don't argue about it."

Jazz and Prowl in the end pinned Blaster to the ground to keep him quiet; Skyfire stepping up to explain.

"So, last night while we were playing, Stars dared Perceptor to go outside and read in the rain, c-claiming, he was a 'bookworm', remember?" he explained cautiously, not liking the stern look in his owner's eyes. "And, P-Percy went out to do that this morning, but… He hasn't come back yet because Miss Nikki and Miss Acia found him but then they bumped into, this other kid a-and they haven't noticed he's got Perceptor!"

Skylar felt the shuttle's fear when he started speaking quickly at the end of his sentence, getting up in concern as she went to glance out the window. Acia and Nikki had left, but Darcy still stood on the street; Perceptor trapped under his right foot. Carefully she put Starscream down on her desk and hurried to grab her umbrella, then running out the door. Despite his injury, the seeker crawled over to the window, and wearily looked out; Skylar running outside just as Darcy threw Perceptor into the gutter and bolted off. He sunk down a little; guilt tugging at his spark. The Autobots hated him, and now Skylar probably did too. He should have never followed her home…

"I-I'll rip his other wing off!" Blaster snapped; his angered tone reaching the seeker's audials.

"Blaster, stop! None of us knew this would happen!"

"You can't blame Starscream; he didn't know!"

"Ha! It was his idea to play the stupid game in the first place! Now Percy's hurt!"

"Shh, all of you…"

At Skylar's whisper, each plushie looked up as she walked back into the room, cradling Perceptor in her arms. She said nothing more, only quietly picking up Starscream's wing and placing it beside him before going back and sitting on her bed. The seeker watched uneasily, then looked away when he realised the Autobots were now glaring at him. This was all his fault…

* * *

**...**

**um... next chapter?**


	14. Don't Say A Word

**Starscream's P.O.V**

Curled up on the window sill, I couldn't bring myself to look back, shakily gripping onto my wing as I fiddled with the stitching. I didn't feel safe in here without Skylar; knowing the Autobots were nearby and probably restraining themselves not to pull me apart completely. How was I supposed to know Darcy would show up again? He was probably looking for me, to take me back to Shelly, but… I don't want to go back…  
Sure, I miss TC so much, but, Skylar… She's so lovely, so much more caring than Shelly could ever be; even if she is mad at me now. I shook off my thoughts, scowling as I did. This isn't me; I'm a Decepticon! I'm not supposed to be acting this way!

"… So much for that…" I muttered aloud, burying my head in my arms. I didn't even look up at the footsteps that stopped beside me; a hesitant tone in the shuttle's voice as he spoke.

"Starscream…" he said softly. "You… Y-You don't have to keep blaming yourself… I-I know, it wasn't your fault…"

"Don't try and talk to him, Skyfire," Blaster hissed; his sour tone making me growl in anger. "He'll only back-stab you too."

I went to yell something back at him but Skyfire stopped me, shaking his head as his blue optics met mine; looking hurt and concerned. He was probably mad at me on the inside for hurting his friend, but he didn't look that way now…

"Don't listen to him, Star… I'm not going to believe any of it, and you shouldn't either."

"I'm not…" I said dryly, glancing back out the window. "It's hard not to… especially when I want to rip out his tape-drive and see how he feels!"

"Starscream," Skyfire said again, putting his servos on my shoulders. When he remained quiet, I knew he had nothing more to say, but instead of saying something back, I got up and gently elbowed him aside, jumping from the desk and walking over to the door; ignoring the growls Sparkplug was shooting my way.

"Oh, shut up, you stupid dog…" I muttered, turning and heading out the door before he could react. I quietly walked along the hallway, listening out ahead of me at Skylar's voice; who was cautiously reassuring Perceptor as she repaired him. I stopped; I couldn't ask her to fix me… Not now…  
Instead, I peered out of the hallway and looked around the larger room, ducking back when an elder human walked past into another room. Maybe she could help me…  
Skittering across the floor after her, I ducked behind a table-leg and watched as she entered a room that looked much like a kitchen. Shelly had brought me in there a couple of times back home…  
She was pretty and looked a little like Skylar with her green eyes and blonde hair. She was a bit taller than Skylar too.  
**Help me please… **I pleaded in my mind as I took a step out from behind the table, clutching my wing close. I knew this was risky, and I could end up in permanent plushie-mode, but Skylar probably wasn't willing to help, so when the other human was looking away, I crawled forward and sat in the most obvious spot ever, hoping she'd see me. I didn't care; I need help and I don't know if I can stand the pain.

"H… H-Help me…" I called softly, wincing when I'd called out. Decepticons never ask for help…

A soft gasp caused me to look up again, and the older woman was looking back at me with wide eyes. She stepped back as I got up and held my wing out to her. "H-Help… p-please…"

"You… Y-You're alive?" she said softly, not sure how to react to me. Realising what I'd done, I put my wing down in front of me and looked myself over; still moving and functioning, weird…

"Sky never told me s-she got another one…"

I looked up at the human once more. She seemed more afraid of me than I was of her…

"I… She didn't, buy me," I explained cautiously, holding up my servos as she took another step back. "W-Wait, wait, wait! I, don't mean, any harm…"

… Remind me to wash my mouth out with soap after this… I wonder if humans actually do that… What does soap taste like?  
I hadn't even realised she'd picked me up until I found I was staring back into her bright, green eyes; identical to Skylar's, it seems…

"So… which one are you?" she asked.

"Starscream; Air Commander of the Decepticons," I replied proudly, forgetting the fact that I was actually talking to another human. "And… can I, know why you look like Skylar, but, you aren't her…?"

"I'm her mother, dear," she said calmly with a faint smile, placing me on what I assumed was the kitchen-bench. "Call me Carly if you will. But, enough with introductions… Um, how exactly are you, alive?"

"Well… We, um…" I started, stopping myself as I sat in thought. That was a good question… "I, don't actually know. We just, are, I guess."

Carly gave me a look of concern before gasping again in fright. I seemingly wanted to roll my optics; what now?

"Oh, how awful of me! I just realised your wing's ripped off and haven't done anything about it! Aren't you in pain!?" she inquired, worrying for me. Aww…

"It, went away a little while ago…" I replied softly, not wanting her to worry; that made me think weak of myself. "W-Whoa, hey!"

She'd picked me up again and started walking towards what the Autobots called the 'needle room', pushing open the door with a small scowl.

"Skylar, I thought I told you to be careful with them," she scowled as she looked over her daughter. Skylar didn't seem to pay us much mind.

"I am…" she replied softly, staying focused on fixing Perceptor. "Besides, you've told me like, fifteen million times."

"I'm reminding you again because after that incident with Jazz you told me you were going to be more careful," Carly went on, gently rubbing my helm as she spoke. Ooh, that actually feels nice… "And then I find Starscream out in the lounge with a wing missing! Do I have to cut back on your allowance?"

"No," Skylar whined, spinning around to face us. I could tell as soon as she met my optics her expression went from sad to surprised. "W-Wait… you know he's alive… right?"

"Of course I do. And I'll bet that one behind you is alive too."

They both said nothing as Perceptor cautiously sat up. He looked like he'd never met up with Darcy to me; can we go back to Skylar's room now?  
Skylar then went on to explain something to Carly, after her mother had put me down beside the scientist. He didn't seem to react, but gave me a sideways glance as if expecting something.

"So… No hard feelings about before?" I asked quietly. Perceptor then did something I didn't expect; his servo gentle as he rubbed my arm.

"No Starscream. But, now I know why you don't want to go back to your old owner…"

* * *

**Aww, Percy forgives Stars! -hugs- Cuties x3  
****Stars' P.O.V was a little hard to write, I'll admit… I can't do moody Decepticons… Or 'Deceptiplushies' in this case… -giggles-**

**Anyway; next chapter will probs be better I guess. Still the same day; no day-change yet.  
****Oh, and if you hadn't figured it out yet; yes, Skylar, Nikki and Acia are on school holidays. I'll probably write something else later when they go back to school… yeah…**

**Next chapter!**


End file.
